


The Lies She Told Me

by TardisLady40



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Kate Kane finds out some disturbing news from Sophie.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Amy Jones, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Lies She Told Me

It's been about a year now since Kate and Sophie have been dating and moved in together. In the beginning things were wonderful but once they hit the 4 month mark, things started getting weird. Sophie slowed down on texting Kate, when she was gone, and she started arriving home later and later. Kate understood how people can get busy because she was living her life as Batwoman and off saving the planet, but something didn't add up, suddenly now her girlfriend seemed busier than her. Kate questioned Sophie and their relationship several times over the months and Sophie always told her that things were fine. She always said that Kate worried too much and that Kate was the only woman for her. One night Sophie told Kate that she had a meeting with a business person to discuss a possible new office job, but Kate wasn't buying it. She didn't say anything to Sophie at first, but night arrived and Sophie didn't get home till 11:30pm!

Kate was on the couch relaxing when Sophie walked in whistling. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm so late but you know how business meetings can go sometimes." Sophie set her keys down on the table and Kate got up from the couch. "Look Sophie, it's 11:30pm and even I know that business meetings usually never run this late, what's going on?" Kate folded her arms waiting for a reply. Sophie stood there thinking for a moment before finally speaking, "Kate, I told you I had a business meeting okay?" Kate rolled her eyes and was feeling frustrated, she grabbed Sophie's arm gently. "Please Sophie, no more lies, just tell me what is happening!" Sophie sighed and spoke almost not getting the words to come out properly. "Okay fine, I found someone Kate, are you happy?" Kate's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I knew it, I knew something was up!" Kate made a fist and pounded it down on the table that's next to the couch, where she's standing. "Look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't wanna hurt you." Kate's eyes filled with tears and rage. "Oh it hurts like hell, especially because you didn't tell me the truth when I kept questioning you about how our relationship was going!" Kate bit her lip as a tear fell from her eye. Sophie moved closer and put her hands on Kate's shoulders but Kate pushed Sophie's hands away. "I think you should just go and not come back!" Sophie started crying, "Kate please can I stay here tonight?" Kate shook her head no. "I want us to remain friends and it's just she was a girl I used to go to military school with." Kate made a fist again just holding it there, "I don't want the details, just leave!" Sophie tried to move closer to Kate but Kate backed away. "I said go now or I'll call the cops!" Sophie stormed out the door crying.

Kate sat down on her couch crying and crying. "I hate women and I hate relationships," she said to herself. It doesn't take long for Kate to get up and put her leather jacket on, grab her keys to her motorcycle, and head off to the bar. Once she arrived at the bar, she saw that it was quite busy but mostly just busy on the dance floor. She goes up to the bar and orders a Whiskey neat. She takes the shot and orders 4 more, when she notices a lady who is now seated next to her. The woman can tell that Kate is upset. "Hello, haven't really seen you here before but then again I'm new here so maybe that's why." Kate is taken back by the woman's wonderful English accent and beautiful brown eyes. The woman is around 5'6" and African American, she is dressed in black pants and wearing a white blouse. "Oh I come here often and welcome to town, just be careful cause there's a lot of liars and heart breakers out there." Kate gives advice to the woman and takes down a few more of her shots. "I take it, you've just been treated poorly by a man." Kate shakes her head, "Treated poorly yes but by a man no, my girlfriend cheated on me and we broke up." The woman looks very sympathetic, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Her voice has that soft and caring tone to it and Kate can't help but feel chills run through her. "I guess I'm not meant to have a relationship, destined to be alone forever!" The woman looks at Kate and says, "Oh trust me, you aren't meant to be alone and you just haven't met the right person yet." Kate gives her a half a grin. "I take it, you say this because you've found the right man." The woman chuckles, "Oh gosh, do I look straight?" Kate's eyes widen and she feels a bit sorry for assuming the woman was straight, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry for thinking that you were straight, I fucked up the convo already haven't I?" The woman laughs, "You haven't messed anything up and to prove it to you, I'm gonna give you something." The woman writes her name down on a piece of paper and her phone number. "Please give me a call tomorrow and maybe we could go out for lunch, just as friends though cause I know you're hurting." Kate takes her number, thanking her for everything. Kate leaves the bar, once she arrives home she gets into her pj's, and ready to jump into her comfy bed.

Kate can't stop thinking about this woman, even though it's their first time meeting. The woman had such a kind and caring personality that left Kate craving more time with her. Soon Kate drifts off to sleep and starts dreaming of the woman, in her dream they lean in about to kiss when Kate's alarm goes off. "Oh you gotta be kidding me, now you're gonna wake me up at the best part, damn alarm!" Kate hits the alarm off and rises out of bed. She takes her shower and gets dressed. Kate goes downstairs and has some pancakes for breakfast and by the time she's finished it's 10:30am and she really wants to call the woman. She looks at the piece of paper which says the woman's name on it and number. "Amy Jones, that has a nice ring to it," she says to herself. Kate dials the number and Amy picks up. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Amy greets her over the phone so excitedly. "I'm doing good and I slept really good as well, how are you?" Amy sounds so happy to hear that Kate slept well and is doing good. "I'm doing good as well and I"m so glad that you slept well." Kate and Amy talk for a couple of hours and then they head off to Applebee's for lunch. Kate arrives in the parking lot first and waits, once she sees Amy arrive she gets off of her motorcycle. Kate holds the door open for Amy and once they get seated she pulls out the chair for her as well. "Oh such a lovely and polite woman you are!" Kate blushes slightly from Amy's compliment. Kate and Amy both order the Boneless Wings. Kate looks across the table at Amy and talks to her before they start eating. "I really appreciate you having lunch with me and being so kind." Amy smiles, "It's no problem and you deserve all the kindness and happiness in the world!" Kate bites her lip, "I don't know if I do cause I mean my ex didn't seem to think I did, there's always someone out there better than me apparently." Amy frowns, "Look I know we don't know each other all that well yet but I can tell that you are an amazing woman and you didn't deserve to be cheated on, no one deserves that!" Kate smiles, "Thank you and is it too personal to ask, but how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Amy gets a serious look on her face, "I had one 3 years ago, she told me she was a lesbian and later I find out that she was bisexual and ended up falling for her best male friend." Kate looks sympathetic, "Ouch, gosh I'm so sorry, that's just awful!" Amy sighs slightly, "Yeah but I think that everything happens for a reason and maybe she wasn't meant to be my soul mate." Kate reaches out her hand across the table and grab's Amy's hand, "Someone who treated you like that for sure wasn't meant to be your soul mate." Amy grins and thanks Kate for the kindness, then they eat their meal. When they finish, Kate asks Amy if they could grab lunch again tomorrow together and Amy tells her that it sounds lovely. They agree to meet at the same place at the same time. 

Meeting each other for lunches continues to be a reoccurring thing for them for a while and Kate eventually tells Amy that she's also a Superhero called Batwoman. Kate seems very touched to hear that Kate wants to save lives like this. They really get to know each other and really start to like each other as more than just friends, even if they don't admit it right away. Kate has dreams about kissing Amy and little does she know, but Amy has those same dreams about Kate. One Friday night Kate decides to invite Amy over to her house to watch a movie. They both dress kinda casual for that date seeing they'll just be lounging around, so they both wear sweatpants and a t-shirt. Amy sits down next to Kate on her black leather sofa. "So what should we watch?" Amy asks. "What if we don't watch anything and just stare at each other all night?" Kate asks in a playful manner. "I wouldn't have a problem looking at such a sexy lady like yourself." Amy replies. Kate starts feeling such a sense of comfort and bravery. Kate gets up and puts in the movie The Girl King. "I hope this is okay but I like biographical dramas especially when they have romance." Amy shakes her head in agreement. "I really enjoy them too, especially when they are lesbian stories." Kate sneaks her arm around Amy, afraid at first of what her reaction will be. Amy smiles and leans against Kate. "Please tell me there's snogging in this film." Amy says. Amy isn't quite sure if Kate will understand her English terms for things but to her surprise Kate is fully aware. "Oh yes there's plenty of snogging and even a little more than that in one part." Amy raises her eyebrows, "Oh so you actually understand my English vocabulary." Kate grins, "So bonus points for me for understanding right?" Amy grins and replies back, "Yes bonus points for you." Kate's feelings start to build up in her and she really wants to tell Amy how she feels, but she doesn't wanna ruin anything. She knows if she doesn't say anything though, then nothing will ever happen. Kate tries to think of something smooth. "Amy, can I tell you something?" Amy smiles, "Of course, you can tell me anything." Kate stares at Amy for a moment, "You have gorgeous eyes!" Amy blushes, "Aw babe you have really beautiful eyes too!" Kate's heart almost jumps out of her chest from being called babe but she tries to keep her cool. Suddenly, Amy leans in inches away from Kate's lips and Kate leans in too. They read each other's body language and Kate moves in closer until finally their lips press together. Kate slowly kisses Amy's lips and Amy returns the kiss. Kate runs her fingers through Amy's long dark hair. 

The movie ends but Kate doesn't get up to take it out. Once, they are finished kissing they stare at each other. Amy feels some anxiety hoping that this is really what Kate wants and that Kate isn't just feeling lonely and using her. "Kate, I'm so sorry, I mean I hope you wanted to snog." Kate grins, "Remember I'm the one that closed the gap and pressed our lips together, so of course I did." Amy looks scared, "It's just, I really like you." Kate gets scared after those words, "So you really like me, but what?" "Are you going to say that this won't work?" Kate gets a bit of a shaky tone to her voice when asking. "No, I was going to say that I just wanna make sure that this is what you want and that I'm not just being used because you are lonely." Amy gets right to the point telling Kate what's on her mind and Kate is quick to respond. "No way, you are wonderful and exactly what I'm looking for." Amy smiles, "So much for being done with women huh?" Kate laughs at that, "Done with most women but now you, you are a different story." Kate blushes after telling Amy this. She didn't think she'd ever let her walls down again but Amy has a way of making all of Kate's walls disappear.

"There's something I'm wondering.." Kate grabs Amy's hand after speaking and holds it. "What is it Kate?" Kate takes a deep breath working up the courage to ask, "I'm wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Amy lets out a small squeal, "Oh my goodness, I'd love to!" Kate looks serious again, "Okay, but you know that means having to deal with me flying off at random times to save the world." Amy smiles, "You can fly off and I'll always be right here waiting for your return." Kate smiles and then leans in giving Amy a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm glad I ran into you and not away from you." Amy lets out a little giggle, "I'm glad as well."


End file.
